A location based service (Location Based Service, LBS) is a type of service used to locate a user terminal and provide information related to a geographic location for the user terminal according to the geographic location of the user terminal. The LBS is in rapid development at present. The LBS functions mainly include the functions such as sign-in and making friends based on location. The sign-in function is that the user terminal records its own geographic location when reaching an interested spot in a city, and uploads the geographic location to a network server for sharing with net friends. The function of making friends based on location is that the user terminal searches for locations of other user terminals in the neighborhood of the user terminal in terms of geographic location, sends invitations to other user terminals, and conducts real-time chats.
During the implementation of the embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problem.